clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Fan Universe:Club Penguin Fanon for Newbies
Hello, welcome to CPF for Newbies! Here, you new users will learn how to edit, make a signature, make good stories, and more! This guide will... guide you with a straight-forward tutorial on everything you need to know - and do! - on the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. This is for your own benefit, and for multiple reasons. So that you don't get in trouble for doing something wrong, know what to do, know how to do & much more! With a lot of effort gone into this, we hope you read this and know what to do & how to do on the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. Thank you! Created by Happyface414, Ninjinian & Explorer 767. __TOC__ = Chapter 1: Syntax = In this chapter... You will learn how to use fancy symbols and coding to format text on the wiki. Headings What you just read above is called a heading. Headings divide pages into sections. You can make headings by making two equal signs. Just do this: Insert Title Here Under the heading, you can write whatever relates to the title of the heading. Headings divide articles into sections by topic. You create headings by putting at least one equals sign on both sides of the heading text. You can make the headings smaller. To make headings smaller, add an equal amount of equals at the beginning & end. The more equals on either side, the smaller the heading gets... = Biggest Heading = Second Biggest Getting smaller... Even smaller... Very small! Subheadings Smaller headings like the one above, called subheadings, fit into bigger headings. Subheadings are used to split a topic into subtopics that are all related to one another, like this: Culture Cuisine Sports Basketball Hockey Customs & Manners Links Links are text that, when clicked, lead you to a different article, like . Links are blue to distinguish themselves from the rest of the text, and are made by putting two square brackets on either side of the text: Mabel Which turns out like this: Mabel When you want to link to an an article but display different text, like we did in the link above (which leads you to a random page), you use a pipe symbol ( |''' ): JO MOMMA! Which turns out like this: JO MOMMA! Clicking the link will bring you to the article "Mabel". Redlinks are links that lead to a non-existent article, like this. (There is no article called "This".) They are colored red, hence the name. You don't want too many redlinks in your articles. External links are links that lead off the site. They look like this: http://www.clubpenguin.com Which turns out like this: http://www.clubpenguin.com When you want to display different text in an external link, you separate the text to be displayed from the URL by a space, like this: CP Which turns out like this: CP Clicking "CP" will bring you to Club Penguin's site. Links should be used whenever another article is mentioned. Articles should have a fresh, healthy dose of blue links. Formatting Stuff like tags, bold, italic stuff. Write on 23 Nov. = Chapter 2: How to Make an Article = '''Articles are pages that talk about items or entities in the wiki. They are located on the mainspace. To make an article, you first need to go to . The fastest way to get there is to click a link on the Sidebar (a menu of links under the logo to the left of every page), titled "Create a new article". The link has a pencil to the lift of it. Once you have clicked that, you will be lead to a special page where you can write your article. There are different types of articles that you can make. Articles can be about a character, place, city, country, event, war... practically anything that has to do with Club Penguin or this wiki! There should be a strip of article types, which indicate different types of articles, and under it where be a place to write your article name, and under that is where you write your article. To make a certain article type, click one of the buttons labeled "Character", "Location", "Item", "Country", "Event", or "Quest". Then fill in all the fields below with appropriate text. Infobox Every article needs to have a infobox! The infobox holds general information about the article. For example, an article about a character needs to have , but for an article about an item needs on it. Cities need , holidays, , countries, , etc. If an article does not have an infobox, you need to get the one that matches with the article topic, and fill it in. An infobox includes general information that does not need to be written under headings, such as the name, an image, location, and more, depending on what the article is about. Below is an example of a basic character Infobox. Introduction The top of the page is called the Introduction. It sums up the most important bits of the article. The first thing you write in the introduction is the article's name, and it has to be in bold! A stable introduction has to be at least a short paragraph, about 4-6 lines is enough. Introductions generally name what the subject of the article does, like in the image below: Introductions can be as long as two to four paragraphs, but they cannot be too long, because their purpose is just to sum up the article. Details go into the sections below infoboxes. Sections There are other sections below the introduction, such as "Background", "Involvement", and "Trivia". Fill these in accordingly. * Background -- Tell the history behind the article's subject. * Involvement -- Tell what the subject does in the present and how it interacts with the rest of the world. * Description -- Describe the subject in appearance. * Trivia -- Tell small facts that don't belong in the Infobox, introduction, or any of the other sections. Make sure you don't flood the article with trivia, though. * Internal Links/See also -- Link to other related articles. Orginate Your Character! To ensure your character representative doesn't get bad criticism, you want to ensure your character does not have an ego. Please do not have articles that begin like this. ---- CookieMunster is the mst powerful penguin ever. He hs all card-jitsu cards, conrols the USA, owns twenty-five mansions, and defeated Darktan. He is a ninja, a tour-guide, a top-agent,ad the director of the PSA. ---- Have your character have one job, and only good at one thing. Don't have them have super powers, and rule a country. When you become a very good editor, you may expand your character's ego. DO NOT go cliche. We've seen a lot of ninjas, and tha stuff. BE ORIGINAL. CLUMSY Tour guide? GREAT! Fat ninja? SURE! ALWAYS have your character have weaknesses.